ultimatedcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightwing (JLS)
'''Richard 'Dick' Grayson '''or '''Nightwing '''is a founding member of the Justice League in JLS. History Dick Grayson and his parents, John and Mary Grayson, were a group of acrobats called 'The Flying Graysons' and part of Haley's Traveling Circus. His mother called him "little Robin". One night, Dick heard Tony Zucco, a Gotham mobster, threaten the performers unless Haley paid extortion money. Haley refused and the mobster shot Mary and John. Now orphaned, Dick was placed in a juvenile detention center on the grounds that social services was full. He eventually was placed in a Catholic orphanage where he was adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne. Bruce didn't give Dick much attention and remained a mysterious billionaire. One night, Dick snuck out of Wayne Manor to solve a murder. He later went to the circus, where he was met by Zucco's right-hand-man, Eddie Skeevers. Skeevers almost killed Dick, but Batman intervened. Upon waking up in the Batcave, Dick learned that Bruce was Batman, and Bruce offered Dick a chance to fight crime alongside him. Dick chose his mother's nickname, Robin. When Batman was killed by Thanagarians, Dick inherited Wayne Manor, the Batcave, and billions of dollars. He became anew as Nightwing and his adopted brother, Tim Drake, took on the role of Robin. Powers *Master Detective- Dick is skilled in criminology, psychology, stealth, and other disciplines. *Master Acrobat- Dick became a master acrobat because of his circus history and training with Batman *Martial Arts- Aikido, Judo, Escrima, Savate, Capoeira, Boxing, Win Chun, Tai Kwon Do, Karate, Kung Fu, Jeet Kune Do, Ninjutsu *Master of almost all kinds of weaponry (except guns). 9/10 of the time, he doesn't miss. *Escapologist *Master of Stealth *Master of Disguise *Great fitness- He is at the peak human strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, and durability *Multilingual- Fluent in English, Spanish, French, Chinese (Mandarin and Cantonese), Russian, Swahili, German, Portugese, and Romany. *Natural and Skilled Leader *Tactical Analysis- he is brilliant, yet relies more on intuition and timing. Paraphernalia *Utility belt- Dick's utility belt is made of a super durable, yet flexible, metal. :*Two Escrima sticks- Nightwing's favorite weapons are made of almost unbreakable blue metal. :*Wing Dings- Modified versions of batarangs, Wing Dings are super durable shurikens. :*Binoculars :*Smoke bombs :*First-aid kit :*Box of kryptonite :*Grappling gun- Made with a super durable line able to reach 500 yards and hold 700 lbs. :*Hand-cuffs :*Gas mask and rebreather :*Knock-out gas pellets :*Lock-pick kit :*Tracers :*Flares *Gauntlet- Nightwing wears gloves with a few handy functions. :*Shooting Wing-Dings :*Hooked up to internet :*Flashdrive :*Hacking equipment :*Giving electric shocks *Suit- Light-sensitive, fire-proof, durable, and equipped with a parachute. *Mask- Night vision lenses and built-in communicator. *Boots- Nightwing's boots have a subatomic electromagnetic substance allowing him to walk on walls and ceilings. Transportation *Wingcar- A car equipped with grappling hook shooters, hyperdrive function, auto-drive function, tracer shooters, GPS, and smoke gas ejectors. *Wingcycle- A motorcycle equipped with missile shooter, tracer shooters, GPS, grappling hook shooter, and auto-drive function. *Wingboat- A boat capable of turning into a submarine. Equipped with GPS, tracer shooters, and grappling hook shooter. *The Wing- A plane capable of traveling into space and underwater for twelve hours. It shoots missiles, tracers, and grappling hooks. It has GPS and auto-drive. It can eject the seats with equipped parachutes. *Wings- Nightwing has two bullet-proof blue wings that fold up under his arms used for gliding over distances too long to jump. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:JLS Category:Rocketslug Category:Acrobats Category:Males Category:Detectives Category:JLS Characters Category:JLS Heroes